


Devotion

by mazeoflife28



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazeoflife28/pseuds/mazeoflife28
Summary: Belial's POV pre-WMTSB III. Contains spoilers. A moment shared between the two before the beginning of the next act while Lucilius is still in his dormant state.





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It felt like I waited 20 years for the continuation even though it was just 1. Just know that this is from Belial’s POV and uh, I want to make a disclaimer that whatever is written does not reflect my own opinion of WMTSB chain of events and its other characters at all. It really is just what I perceive is running through his head at the moment. 
> 
> It's short and I wrote it on a whim but I liked how it turned out.

With a resounding click, the liquid that once filled the glass tank is flushed out through the open vents beneath. No longer weightless, the body within begins to slump forward.

"Oof... can't have the goods damaged when it's fresh out of the container." Arms loop around its shoulders and behind its knees securely. The solid mass is then, hoisted up and carefully deposited onto the examination bed. 

A lone finger delicately traces over the stitches that adorn its slender neck.  " _Mmm~_ It's healing nicely. If we had a few more years, it'd heal without even a trace of a scar left." Belial hums approvingly.  "I'd say the transplant is a success, wouldn't you, ‘cilius?"

It's the first in 2000 years since Belial’s last felt the texture of his skin. He can't help but want to give into his desire to touch him all over. And while the man is even more alluring when he repels each and every one of his advances, having him defenseless and pliant like this is not bad once in a while. He should savor this for as long as he's able. He won't get as many chances when sleeping beauty finally decides to wake up. It's not entirely unreasonable that he deserves a little reward  after all the back breaking efforts he's had to endure all this time. Lucilius will be livid- but he can't find it in himself to care.

Belial gives into his impulses and embraces the body that once belonged to the Supreme Primarch. Except it is no longer associated with the latter. He lets out a hoarse groan from the contact. A pleasurable shiver crawls up his spine and he can feel it down to his bones.  "Feels as though I'm recharging again." It has been so long. So, _so long_. He's whole again. No matter how many people he's embraced throughout the years, nothing, nobody can compare. His reason for living. His Messiah. His Creator. His Lucilius. 

And Lucifer? He got what he deserved. Took his master’s life only to be killed in return, and his body now serves as his vessel and his soul scattered to oblivion. What a fitting end.  Pity he never got to see the look on Sandy’s face right when he discovered their parting gift. He would have loved to see all the light and life drained from him until all that’s left is drowning despair.

Never again. He will never have to share Lucilius’ attention with anyone else. Lucilius may have only had Lucifer in his line of sight but _he_ , he was his right hand, his direct assistant, his weapon. He’ll do anything and anyone, if it’s in accordance to Lucilius’ wishes. He prides himself in knowing that he’s the one by his side now. And he will be the one next to him when the world ends. There is no other beautiful ending he could yearn for. 

“Oops. I may have gotten a little too excited. ” he’s also never been allowed this close of a proximity to his Master before. At least not without his permission.  And while he'd like to continue to bask in the moment, other priorities need to be taken cared of first. The body itself is still damp with little to no trace of warmth. His pulse is unresponsive. “Hm.” Belial uprights himself to observe for other signs of life. 

Theoretically, all of the steps he had taken should have made this operation a success.

And yet.

It's the only time it has been carried out in practice. His expression is mixed with the slightest stir of anxiety.  _Did he overlook something?_

No. It was executed perfectly and the results should have been perfect.

Belial gives himself a moment to regain his composure and places a hand over where the core should be. " 'cilius~ Isn't it about time you wake up already? If you don't... well, I hope you can forgive me for being rude." he concentrates dark energy onto his palm presses it down.

Almost instantaneously, the body gives a sudden jolt. 

"So you _can_ feel that?" Belial coos and sends another wave aiming to stimulate the core back to life. The body curls up in pain, a pained gasp escapes the once, motionless lips. But it only lasts a second before its head rolls back.

Belial leans in close enough to see the light tremor of his lashes quivering. He can feel the puff of his ragged breath against his face and Belial's expression softens. He strokes the curve of the man's cheek with tender affection. “Good boy.”

Almost as though the other is aware of his innermost thoughts, Belial is not sure if he imagines the downward pull at the corner of Lucilius’ mouth. It shouldn’t be possible.. But Belial is beside himself with an almost childlike delight. "Haha.. are you frowning so soon? Heey, ‘cilius~ Can you hear me? Are you angry that I would dare? You better hurry and wake up then. You know what I'm like without any supervision.”

"But don't worry, I won't do any more than this.." his voice trails towards the end where his lips lightly brush against his forehead with adoring reverence reserved only for that one special existence. "For now. Just leave _your_ body to me. I’ll take _goood_ care of you."

“...Tsk.” Beelzebub clicks his tongue, the lower half of his face that was still visible twisted in disgust. “I don’t give a damn what you do, just don’t do it where I can see you.”

“Hey, hey.. I wouldn’t even dream of doing anything _that_ indecent.” Belial fake scoffs as he continues to cradle Lucilius' upper torso against his chest without the slightest shred of shame. “Towards Lucilius, I only have utmost pure intentions.”

“...If you’re finished, take him and quickly bury this place.”

“Oh, it’s that time already? _Oookay._ ”

Beelzebub doesn’t spare him another look before departing.

“You heard the man, as much as I’d love to pamper you more, ‘cilius, I’ve got some work to do. Stay here and behave yourself. I’ll return soon.” he lifts his hand and leaves a kiss on his knuckles before easing him back down. 

Just as Belial’s back is turned, the little finger of that same hand he held gives the slightest twitch.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 
> 
> “Ow! You kicked me… and right where he stabbed me too..!!”  
> “...You know what you did, you degenerate!” and proceeds to give him one more kick in that same place for good measure.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
